


Flight from Sorrow's End

by purplebudgies



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebudgies/pseuds/purplebudgies
Summary: The Sunfolk peacefully made their camp in the shadow of the Green-Growing-Place, but what they didn't see were the luminecent eyes watching them from the trees. AU A What-If story about what would have happened if the forest hadn't burned down and it was the Sunfolk who had to cross the desert. Comments are always appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

Brittle grasses crunched beneath their feet, the only sounds to accompany the whistling winds and the occasional grunt of a zwoot or elf.

The journey had been long; through the desert, and then through the pass in the cliffs. After that they were met with rolling hills. Leetah ached from the unaccustomed walking, and already many painful blisters had formed on her feet. At this point she was focusing on each individual step, hoping she would last until her turn came to ride on one of the zwoots.

As the terrain slowly past Leetah became lost in memories. Had it only been a few weeks ago that she was in her hut, her life going on predictably, normally? Her eyes lost focus. It was as she was in her hut that, out of her window, she had glimpsed Rayek rushing by, all his aura of power and grace gone. She hadn't acknowledged it much at first.

The real Rayek was suddenly at her side, a comforting presence. She felt his arms around her, guiding her towards the now riderless zwoot. Hoisting herself up to the saddle Leetah sat and relaxed her aching muscles. Seeing her settled Rayek felt a grim resolve grip him. He vowed to himself to protect her, that he would do all he could so that never again would she be as exhausted as she was then.

Leetah had sunk back into memories, lulled by the constant gait of the zwoot. Now she saw the face of her father, Suntoucher, addressing the gathered villagers. Rayek had stood beside him, his face again stoic. Sahvah was on Suntoucher's other side, her face a mask of fear and pain.

"Rayek sensed a sand storm, coming towards us on our open side. It is moving at a higher speed than we have seen before. He guesses that we have less than three hours before it hits, and when it does it will fill the valley like a bowl. We will be trapped by the sand if we take shelter in the caves, and the chances of the valley ever clearing are very slim. We have to go, there is no other way." Suntoucher's words echoed in Leetah's head until she was suddenly brought back to reality as the zwoot halted.

The group had stopped, the sun was dipping down to the horizon, and the SunFolk prepared to make camp. They could not stay long in the hills, the only water was below ground, giving just enough moisture to grow the tough, scrubby plants that covered the hills. Currently the Sunfolk had enough food and water in their skins, but what was left wouldn't last forever. Stiffly, Leetah dismounted. She watched her father and mother prepare rations as the others pitched their canvas tents. Leetah grasped the zwoots reigns, and reached for the stake and hammer from of it's saddle bags. After securing the animal to the ground she stood up to search for Rayek. One of the canvases fluttered and she saw using his magic to lift it over the tent poles as other villagers waited to stake down the ends. Out of the corner of her eye Leetah noticed another maiden eyeing the hunter as he used his skills. Feeling a fume of jealousy Leetah hobbled over on sore legs. As she approached Rayek turned to see her and smiled. Craving the sense of security he brought her Leetah leaned into him.

"Don't worry beautiful Healer," Rayek whispered, "I saw a Green-Growing-Place on the horizon. Savah says once we're there we will have everything we need."


	2. Chapter 2

When Leetah awoke she could see the sun's light diffusing through the walls of her tent. Shivering as she crawled out from under her blankets she picked her way through the rest of the sleeping forms in the tent, to step outside. Before she left she turned back to marvel at her people. The vigorous exertion had stripped them of fat, and hardened muscles under their dark skin. Their expressions were grim with resolve. Although she still ached with the pain of losing her home Leetah couldn't help but feel proud of the strength that had arisen from her people because of the tragedy.

Outside the tent the breeze felt cool on her face. Staring out at the trees she realized that even at the edge of the Green-Growing-Place she could sense some of the mystery that was hidden in it's shadows. The giant trees were unlike anything she had seen in the desert, where there were only a few dry, scrubby ones. From where she stood she could hear high notes coming from the trees, probably from some strange animal, Leetah shivered. They sounded like the flute music that would be played at the Festival of Flood and Flower. Thinking about the Festival caused another wave of sadness. Leetah shook her head to forget the memory.

**Cutter!** Skywise's urgent sending broke through Cutter's sleepy head. Rising, and grumbling slightly he dressed and left his den and stepped out of the holt to meet his soul brother as he broke into the clearing, Woodlock and Scouter hot on his heels. **Cutter, we have crazy news!** Skywise grasped him by the arms, **You won't believe it! Elves!** Cutter's eyes widened from the intensity of Skywise's gaze and his mind reeled from what he had just heard. Other elves? Impossible! Or so he had thought. Woodlock stood beside them. **We all saw them Cutter. They are elves, but they are strange. Their skin is dark, they had large nohumps in their camp. It is made of tents like the humans, and they live in the sun like humans do.** Woodlock watched as his chief tried to process what her was hearing. Cutter's mind was whirling, but he felt the need to act quickly.

**Did they seem aggressive?** was his response. At that Woodlock relaxed a bit.

**No, they seemed grizzled, but melancholy. They don't seem weak, but I'm sure we could take them in a fight if it came to that. However, there are more of them than of us. I counted three and-a-half eights.** Cutter nodded. **All right, I will call a council and we will decide what to do.**

**One more thing Cutter,** Woodlock added. **They plan to enter the forest today.**

At Cutter's call the Wolfriders slowly made their way into the clearing. There were many yawns, and the elves sleepily rubbed their eyes. Cutter watched Woodlock and Rainsong creep out of their den, careful not to wake their sleeping cubs, and Nightfall guide Redlance out of the Father Tree. Treestump stood wide awake and ready while Scouter tried to stifle his yawns. He grasped Dewshine's hand and they sat down together. Once everyone was assembled Cutter began.

"We have just received news from Woodlock, Skywise, and Scouter that elves have been sighted at the edge of the forest." A collective gasp went up at the news. Cutter continued, "There are three and-a-half eights of them, but they don't ride wolves, and they don't appear aggressive." Cutter paused a moment, "But we do know that the appear to act more like humans." He saw Redlance flinch at this and Nightfall involuntarily tighten her grip on his hand. Looking over he saw Treestump's brow creased with worry. The memory of the humans' attempt to burn down the holt was still fresh in all their minds. "I will take Skywise, Strongbow, Pike, and One-Eye with me to observe and follow them. We will be back before sunrise tomorrow if there are no complications." Cutter turned to look at Treestump, who nodded. " Treestump will act as chief in my absence."


	3. Chapter 3

Savah and Suntoucher made their way around the camp, choosing the lads who would be scouting out the forest. There would be five of them, with Rayek as their leader. Before sending them off Savah pulled Rayek aside to speak privately.

"Rayek, I know that you are stronger than the rest of your group, but remember; I have charged you not only as a scout, but as a leader. I would not have chosen you if I did not feel you are best suited to the task. But keep in mind, as a leader you must work together with your team, not separately from them." Rayek nodded, feeling slightly miffed, as if Savah had been condescending, but ultimately he knew she spoke truth. "I will not disappoint you Savah," was his reply.

Rayek strode out to greet his group. Trying to appear friendly he attempted a smile as he faced them.

"We will spend the day searching for a place which will best fulfil the needs of the SunFolk. This means a place with water, food, and plentiful game. If we have the chance to hunt we will do that as well. We will also be bringing back bits of different plants to dedtermine what is edible and what is not in this new, strange place." Unsure of what else to say he abruptly turned towards the forest. "Well… let's go."

Cutter addressed his group once they were away from the Holt. "We will split into two groups, myself, Skywise, and Pike, and Strongbow and One-Eye. The three of us will scout the Strangers' camp. Strongbow, One-Eye, you will follow the Stranger's scouting group. Make sure they don't get near the Holt, but otherwise don't let them know you're there." We will meet back at the Holt by tomorrow's sunrise." The two groups then split up to go their separate ways.

Bounding silently through the forest Cutter, Skywise, and Pike made their way to the Strangers' camp. Coming to the edge of the forest they stopped to take in what they saw. The Strangers wore brightly coloured clothing, very different from the mellowed dyes of the Wolfriders. Their shelters looked like the humans' tents, except the Strangers' coverings were thin and light, not resembling any hide the Wolfrider's had ever seen. He watched the Strangers go about their business. They bore the grim looks of survivors, and yet Cutter could tell that the Wolfriders were definitely physically stronger. What he feared was the stranger's potential to have magic. He remembered the tales of the High Ones, and the legendary powers they were supposed to have, as well as the twisted magic that had created the monster Madcoil. If the strangers had such powers, and were as like the humans in mindset as well as lifestyle, then the Wolfriders would be in trouble. So far they didn't appear to be using any magic though. Pike's sending broke through his thoughts.

**Listen to how loud they are!** He was listening to two women chatter as they unloaded the zwoots. **They will never catch any game, the humans will find them immediately.**

**Try and listen to their chatter though,** Cutter added. **We might learn something useful.**

Strongbow and One-Eye flew through the trees. The little band of Strangers had broken into the forest just minutes ago. It turned out that they were noisy enough that the Wolfriders could eaily follow them from the trees far enough away without the risk of being spotted. Strongbow scowled, **They'll never catch game if they continue on like this.**

**Good. Then there's more for us.**

"The Mother of Memory says we might stay here."

"I know, but I can't believe we might end up living here. It's nothing like Sorrow's End."

"The Mother of Memory has lived in a place like this before. If she says it's safe it must be alright."

"Safe yes, but home? Not necessarily."

"And there seems to be more food here. With Rayek hunting for us we should be fine. Who knows, he may even teach others to hunt with him."

Cutter was shocked by these words. They only had one hunter among a group this big? How could they ever have survived? Perhaps this hunter did have the old powers. That would explain somethings. The Strangers also had a great respect for their chiefess, this "Mother of Memory." Cutter wondered if she shared in these ancient powers. Cutter glanced over at his friends. Skywise had a blank look on his face, but Pike seemed extremely focused. It was an odd look on his usually carefree face. Suddenly he broke his concentration to stare at Cutter. Cutter saw wild hopefulness, and tried to prepare himself for what Pike was about to say.

**Cutter, they have a healer!** Cutter was shocked. He hadn't dared to hope that they would meet another one after Rain. Skywise heard Pike's sending too, and but was less optimistic.

**They have no reason to help us. If we tried to approach them who knows what could happen?** Cutter had to agree. It was too much to risk at this point. He turned back to Pike.

**Do you know who it is?** Pike returned a mental image of a maiden who was standing near them. Cutter searched for her and then… Bang! As he turned his eyes it was as if his heart stopped beating. As Cutter was left breathless the maiden whipped to face him and he saw her eyes. They were a beautiful green, like fresh leaves. His insides twisted suddenly, and he felt himself loose control. He was about to jump out of the tree and sprint towards her when he felt himself being pulled back by Pike and Skywise. The sudden motion threw off their balance on the tree branch and the three of them fell back, into the underbrush below.

Leetah was talking with some of the other Sunfolk when she felt a huge internal urge to look around. Her eyes were guided to the trees where she thought she could faintly see another set of eyes. They locked gazes and a shudder passed through her body. Suddenly movement came from the trees and there was rustling in the grass. The other Sunfolk had stopped talking and were staring at her worriedly. "Are you alright dear?" One woman asked kindly. Leetah hurriedly nodded, when their worried looks didn't subside she added,

"Just and animal in the woods." She was afraid to say anything else. One of the other maidens shuddered.

"And to think, all our best lads are in there all alone…"

"Rayek will take care of them," the other woman quickly responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was nearing, and the light filtered into the crevices of the Father Tree. Inside their den Nightfall frowned at her lifemate. Her emotions clearly shown by her crossed arms, and rigid posture. Redlance was more relaxed, but his eyes betrayed his excitement. He was doing all he could to use his patient, persuasive nature to win over his lifemate.

"Nightfall I've barely left the Holt during the last moon. Soon the white cold will set in completely and we'll be trapped here until the snow-melt comes. I can't be stuck here until then. I need to ride Firecoat with you at my side, to feel him race through the forest, feel the wind on my face and hear the whispers of the trees."

Nightfall's frown turned way to worry.

"Redlance, if you hurt yourself now you will undo all the healing that has taken place! Why do you think I've been so persistent that you not exert yourself? When the white cold comes I'm afraid the cold will make it harder for you to heal…" Nightfall trailed off. Redlance was smiling at her, with one of his undeniable smiles. Gently he took her in his arms.

"I love you Nightfall, you know that. I promise that I'll be careful. But you know me, and you know you would feel the same way. It's a Wolfrider's nature to need to hunt." Nightfall sighed. She knew her lifemate was right. Although she did still worry for him she couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement at the idea of them riding together. It would be like it was before, before… No, Nightfall pushed those thoughts away.

"Alright," She responded. "Let's hunt."

That day Redlance laid awake after Nightfall had fallen asleep. He had kept his real motivation for wanting to hunt hidden from her, and even now that she was asleep he was afraid to face it. Redlance could feel himself slipping away. On the outside he had healed, only scars were left, and they would eventually fade with time. However, inside of him he could feel that things were disjointed, broken, not right. He could feel it every time he drew breath, everytime he sat up, or moved. The problem was that it didn't seem like that was healing. In fact, each day it seemed like things that were once so easy took more and more energy. Redlance knew that the freezing air of the white-cold would only make things worse. As a Wolfrider he had always know that death would come. Bearclaw had always said that a Wolfrider's life was short and sharp. Death had come to all those before him. In the past he had thought of dying like the dying of a leaf. It changed colour, shriveled, and then when a gentle breeze came it gracefully floated down to the ground. That was before the capture. Now death seemed unnatural, unfair; tearing him away from Nightfall, who he loved, and his tribe, before his powers had come and he could finally fulfill his role as the tree-shaper he was supposed to be. Redlance did his best to hide his pain from Nightfall. He guessed that even she didn't fully realize how bad things were. Now, all he wanted was to to hunt with her one last time, while he was still able.

"Cutter," Cutter looked up in surprise as Redlance and Nightfall approached him, dressed to hunt. Nightfall had her bow and quiver slung over her shoulder, and Redlance carried his spear. "We are going hunting by the marsh. Scouter said he had seen the deer herd moving in that direction." Nightfall finished. Cutter raised his eyebrows in unspoken apprehension. Redlance smiled at him,

"Don't worry Chief, we'll be careful." Cutter sighed, defeated by that quiet gaze. But he did let a small smile form before answering,

"Alright, but I had better see your rumps back here before the next quarter moon!" Nightfall responded with her own smile.

"Of course, my Chief."

The fallen leaves crunched under the wolves paws as they prowled along. Nightfall was secretly glad that they were doing this. She had missed hunting with her lifemate, just the two of them, alone. Redlance was also thrilled to be out of the Father Tree, away from the Holt, and away from the constant looks of worry the others always sent his way, when they thought he wasn't watching. It was good to practice his tracking as well, as it was the main way that he felt he was useful to the tribe.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the marsh. The deer were peacefully grazing at the far end, and thankfully the two elves were downwind of the animals, so they didn't sense their presence. Nightfall whispered her plan to Redlance, and the two split up, silently stalking the deer from two directions around the marsh. Nightfall's goal was to shoot the deer, and hope for a clean kill. If she missed the deer Woodshaver, her wolf, would chase it in the opposite direction strait towards Redlance, who would stick it with his spear. It was very unlikely that she would miss though, Nightfall was known for her skill with a bow. Normally Redlance would have argued to play more of an active role in the hunt, but he knew that Nightfall was worried for him, and he also knew that it would be wise to not exert himself.

Nightfall could see the deer grow bigger as she closed in on them. Her goal was to get close enough to have the best shot possible, but not be so close that she alerted them of her presence. So far they were still ignorant. Shrugging off her bow she slowly drew out and notched an arrow. Bringing up her arm she gripped the end of the shaft between her two fingers, drew it back to her cheek, aimed… whoosh. Nightfall released her arrow, and at the same time another arrow flew past her head, lodging itself into the tree behind her. Nightfall swung around to see another bow breaking through the brush. She sent a frantic sending to Redlance, then leapt onto her wolf and turned to run, as the bow's owner notched another arrow and begun to take aim. She glimpsed a five-fingered hand as she fled.

**Redlance! Humans have found us!** was all that Nightfall could think to send as she ran. Bursting into the open marsh Nightfall leaned low on Woodshaver's back, shivering as he splashed muddy marsh water onto her legs. She turned to see slight movements in the trees to her side where Redlance and Firecoat raced through, slower because of the brush, but trying not to break their cover.

It was a desperate chase, the humans charging along on foot, trying to aim and shoot arrows as they ran, while the elves relied on the speed of their wolves to escape the humans. Nightfall didn't pay attention to where she was going until she was nearly out of the forest. She was fairly certain that she had lost their pursuers. Frantically she scanned the forest around her, while sending, trying to find her lifemate and his wolf. Nightfall could hear her heartbeat pulsing in her ears, and feel the adrenaline surging through her veins. It felt like hours, but was really only minutes until Redlance and Firecoat emerged. Nightfall immediately jumped off her wolf to meet them. Firecoat didn't look any worse for wear, his tongue hung out of his jaws as he panted, and his furry tail wagged, a plaintive whine was all that showed his concern for his elf-friend. On his back Redlance was hunched over and trembling. Nightfall could hear his rasping breaths. She put a hand his shoulder and sent to him,

**Redlance, Beloved! Can you hear me?** She felt only slightly relieved as a thin tendril of thought tickled her consciousness.

**Yes.**

Redlance squeezed his eyes shut, his head resting on his arms, which held his wolf's neck. Hearing Nightfall's sudden sending had brought back a flood of unwanted memories, and a sickening wave of terror. Their desperate flight through the forests' underbrush kept them from sight, but meant that countless twigs and branches had scraped along his body. Even though Firecoat had run as smoothly as he could he couldn't help but scramble over bushes, and lurch around trees and rocks. Between the branches hitting him, and the rough jerking of his wolf's body beneath him Redlance could feel his tentatively healed internal injuries reopen. All he could do was try to stay low, and hope the humans didn't spot them, or hurt Nightfall. He hoped for Nightfall's safety the most. His worst nightmare was that the humans would do to her what they had done to him, or worse. When Firecoat had slowed, and padded into an open clearing he had felt himself relax a bit, but it was not until he had felt Nightfall's hand and received her sending that he knew they were safe. He tried to push himself upright but his arms were trembling with weakness and a sharp pain stabbed through his chest. But, before anything else he needed to be sure of one thing.

**Nightfall are you alright?** Redlance's sending nearly brought tears to Nightfall's eyes. Even when he was obviously badly hurt her safety was his first thought.

**I'm fine Beloved.** She saw Redlance relax when he heard this. Nightfall laid a hand on his trembling frame. His breathing was still raspy, and Nightfall feared that there were injuries that she couldn't see, couldn't fix. Looking around them to see of there was anything near that could help Nightfall realized what part of the woods they had found themselves in. There were close to five tree-lengths between the elves and the edge of the woods. Just beyond was the Stranger's camp.

Redlance felt himself slipping away. His eyes kept going unfocused, and it was become harder and harder to stay in control of his senses. Reaching out with his mind he called to Nightfall,

**Nightfall I…** Nightfall watched in horror as her lifemate crumpled to the ground. Placing her hand on his chest she felt his heart beating, but it was faint. She bit her lip to try to keep herself from losing control and panicking. They could return to the Holt, but the ride would be long, and uneven. Furthermore, even once they were there there was nothing that could immediately help him. However, the Strangers camp was only minutes away. Nightfall dared to hope that they might have something the Wolfrider's didn't. She knew that going to them would be going against Cutter's orders, but she knew that he would understand, and even if he didn't she would still go to help Redlance. The thought of approaching the Strangers alone terrified her, but she knew that there was no other choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayek rarely hunted at night. In this new and strange place it was more difficult than it had been in the desert. However, for the moment he felt that night was the only time he could hunt alone without Savah seeing it as ignoring his young, blundering charges. Rayek had shouted inwardly when he saw the deer herd so near the Sunfolk's camp. Slowly he had hidden in the shadows, hopping to get close enough not to startle the dear, but cach one with his gaze. His last deer had fed the entire village, but what he appreciated most was the proud look Leetah had given him, and the way she had stayed close to him the entire evening, staking her claim in front of the other maidens. He had tried to convince himself that it was for the good of the village that he was stalking the deer now, but if he was honest it was mostly because he craved the look Leetah had given him. Suddenly Rayek heard rustling in the underbrush. He had dropped to the ground silently. The rustling drew nearer and Rayek dared to hope it was a deer. If it was then it would be beyond easy to snare it in his gaze. When he thought it was close enough Rayek slowly rose into a crouch, trying not to startle the approaching creature.

Looking up Rayek was shocked. Instead of game two elves and jackal-like creatures approached. Except they didn't resemble any elves Rayek had ever seen. Their skin was pale as child's teeth, and their hair colours were a light brown and red. They looked barbaric, riding fierce beasts and clad in animal pelts. He could see that one was a maiden while the other a male, who the maiden seemed to be awkwardly trying to support as they rode. This was all Rayek could gather before the maiden caught sight of him. Looking just as surprised to see him as he was to see her she stopped, eyes widening.

Nightfall didn't know whether she should should be afraid or relieved to see the Stranger-elf. He seemed to resemble the hunter Cutter had warned the Wolfriders about, the one who could freeze animals with a look. On the other hand he could potentially help her get help for Redlance. Nightfall tried to send to him, careful to avoid his eyes.

**I am Nightfall of the Wolfriders. I have come because I need your help.**

Rayek watched the maiden's odd behavior. After she had recovered from the shock of seeing him her face had betrayed an inner struggle, then seeming to come to a conclusion she promptly stared at him avoiding his eyes, as if she was trying to tell him something and expected him to answer. He cocked his head at her unsure of what to do, and quickly growing impatient. Finally he snapped.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me like that all night? You're wasting my time, and I have deer to hunt. What do you want?"

Nightfall was taken aback at these sharp words. It had never occurred to her that the elf couldn't send. It was just one more way that the two of them were different. She responded somewhat indignantly,

"I am Nightfall of the Wolfriders. I have come to ask for your help." Rayek seemed surprised to hear this at first, but then his eyes strayed to Redlance and he seemed to understand. Nightfall hoped this meant he would be willing to help them so she continued,

"My lifemate is badly injured. Our Holt is too far away to for me to travel all the way there. I had hoped that your tribe would be willing to offer us aid."

For a moment Rayek didn't understand what the Barbarian-Maiden had said. She used all sorts of strange words like tribe, lifemate, Holt. But regardless he did understand that the two needed help, quickly. Rayek almost offered to guide them back to the Sunfolk, but then thought better of it as he took in the jackle-beasts and saw the elf maiden's bow and quiver, as well as the hunting knife strapped to her thigh. There was also the chance that these barbarians possed strange magic, perhaps what the maiden had tried to use on him earlier. Rayek believed himself and Savah to be a fair match to any sort of magic, but the rest of his people...

"My people have a healer. I will lead you to them, but you must leave your weapons here, as well as your wolves. You also must let me lead you blindfolded." Rayek felt that this would ensure the Sunfolk's safety.

Nightfall felt her hopes rise and then sink as she listened to the stranger. There was hope, they had a healer! Her soul took a moment to rejoice. However, his conditions would put her and Redlance completely at his mercy. She also knew that the humans who had chased them previously could still be stalking the woods around them. However, this was Redlance's one chance at healing. She laughed though, at the thought of being blindfolded. The stranger though he could keep his people's location a secret even though all the Wolfriders already knew where strangers lived.

"I will leave my weapons here, but we keep the wolves with us. How do you expect to defend against humans otherwise?"

"Humans?" Rayek tasted the word of his tongue. Savah had spoken about them, but he, as well as the majority of the village had only thought of them as distant legends. Now seeing this barabric elf speak of them with real fear in her eyes he was forced to reconsider his original view. Savah had said they were the ones who had driven her family from the Green-Growing-Place she had lived in, that they were the ones who had pushed them to struggle across the desert, to eventually found the village of Sorrow's End.

Knowing all this Rayek had to admit that it would not be good to stumble across them defenseless.

"Alright, he acquiesced. The wolves may come as well. I will lead you to my people, blindfolded, and lead you back blindfolded. You will not tarry in our camp any longer than it takes to heal your friend." Nightfall reluctantly pulled her bow and quiver over her head, her hunting knife out of it's sheath, dismounted and hid them carefully among the roots of a tree. Rayek gestured to Nightfall's headscarf which she grudgingly pulled over her eyes. He took off his own headband and pulled it over the unconscious barbarian's eyes. It's probably unnecessary Rayek thought, but he didn't want to risk more than he had to. Rayek suddenly realized that he had not given the strangers any way to follow him. As if sensing his question Nightfall spoke,

"Our wolves know to follow you." Wolves, so that's what the jackal-beasts were called.

Nightfall didn't speak during the entire journey. Rayek purposely lead the barbarians through many twists and turns, making the journey much longer and more confusing than necessary. Finally they reached the entrance to the camp. The night was still young and the Sunfolk were asleep. Rayek marveled at how silently the wolves moved across the camp considering their size. The group crept up to Leetah's tent, and Rayek lifted the canvas that covered the opening to peer inside. Leetah lay asleep on her wooden-framed bed with a straw bedding, covered in one thin cloth blanket. Because of her elevated status as a healer she was one of the first Sunfolk to receive her own hut, just like she had in the Sorrow's End. Rayek went over and gently shook her awake. Even in the dark he was surprised to see the dark circles under her eyes. She looked thinner too. Murmuring she yawned opened her eyes.

"Rayek... " Leetah began annoyed, but quickly fell silent as Nightfall and Redlance came in with their wolves. Leetah's eyes bulged at the sight of the two animals and their pale, blindfolded friends. She starred questioningly at Rayek. He began somewhat awkwardly, suddenly aware of the absurdity of the situation.

"They came to me while I was hunting in the woods. The maiden said her friend needed healing, so I brought them to you. I didn't believe they were a threat, and... it didn't seem right to refuse," Rayek said the last part as if admitting something to himself. He stepped over to Nightfall and Redlance and removed their blindfolds. Rayek and Nightfall lifted the still unconscious Redlance off of his wolf. They were about to lay him on the ground, but Leetah shook her head and pointed to her bed. However, before Leetah began healing she turned to Rayek and Nightfall. Her voice trembling slightly she stated that the wolves needed to be sent back to the forest if they wanted her to begin. Rayek turned to Nightfall who sent to the wolves

**Go-forest. Wait. We-come-later.** Leetah thought the wolves gave Nightfall an intelligent look of understanding at the end of the silent communication. They then exited the hut.

Leetah turned back to Redlance. She was still completely stunned by all that had just happened. Pushing these confusing feelings aside she immersed herself in the familiar routine of healing a patient. Taking Redlance's hand she submerged herself in his subconsciousness, searching for the injuries.

Nightfall watched all this silently. She felt trapped, putting herself and her lifemate completely in the hands of these strangers. However, neither of them seemed antagonistic, instead they were helping them. She watched the healer take Redlances hand and seem to go into a trance. Suddenly she shook violently and turned to look at Nightfall horrified. Nightfall felt her throat close. Was the maiden unable to heal Redlance?

"These wounds were deliberately inflicted." Nightfall felt relief, then nodded.

"Do your people fight each other like the beasts you ride?" Rayek's tone was accusatory. Jackals fought he guessed. These beasts must as well. Nightfall gasped.

"It was the humans!" She cried. "My people rescued him!" She glared at Rayek.

Leetah turned back to healing Redlance. Nightfall watched as the healer went into a trance again. Nightfall watched Redlance's body tense and then release. His skin regained a healthier colour, scars faded, and strength returned to his body. Leetah's eyes were squeezed shut, her arms tense, and beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Finally she let her arms drop, and her eyes fell open. She staggered to Rayek, and immediately his arms were around her, supporting her. Leetah smiled weakly at Nightfall.

"I have given him the strength he needs to recover." Nightfall let out a sob, and rushed to Redlance. Falling over his chest she cried as she heard his heart beat evenly. Arms reached around her and Redlance's head rested on her hair. Nightfall felt like she could stay there forever.

Leetah watched the Barbaric-Elves embrace. It awoke within her a longing she didn't know was there. To love like that, to be so a part of one another that you risk losing yourself. She shuddered. But, she also couldn't remember ever feeling the joy or love those two did either. Looking at Rayek Leetah wondered if there could ever be anything like that between them. No, we are too self-centered, too... proud. But what about the one who was in the trees? The thought came to her mind, unbidden. Tam Tam Tam Tam. Leetah shook her head to clear it of such frightening thoughts.

Eventually the two strangers got up, and made to leave. But, before they left they addressed Leetah. The lad spoke first, staring at her with bright green eyes.

"Thank you. I hope that one day I will be able to repay you for what you've done for me." Leetah nodded, surprised. Secondly the maiden smiled joyfully at her.

"You saved Redlances life. I won't ever forget this, never! If you ever need anything I will help you. But I must ask one more thing of you, please don't tell your people about us. We were not exactly supposed to be here tonight." Leetah nodded again, unsure of what to say. The maiden was about to speak to Rayek, but then seemed to think better of it. Turning to the lad she grasped his hand and they left the hut together.

"Thank you Leetah. I know this was surprising for you, to say the least." Rayek said. When she didn't respond he continued. "The barbarians are very grateful. Who knows, perhaps they will find a way to repay you." Rayek squeezed her shoulder, then left.

Nightfall looked around the village curiously, but quickly pulled her headscarf over her eyes when Rayek left the hut.

**This was part of the agreement,** was her answer to Redlance's quizzical sending. Rayek slipped off his headband and offered it to Redlance, who took it reluctantly. The Wolfriders sent for the wolves, mounted and followed Rayek back into the forest. Once they had arrived at the clearing they had met in. Slipping off their blindfolds they vanished back into the woods. By then dawn brushed the horizon. When Rayek returned to the camp some of the Sunfolk were already up. Zanthee approached him.

"Did you catch anything?" Rayek was taken off guard for a moment. The events of the night had made him forget his original goal. He shrugged,

"No." Zanthee sighed.

"That means more plants. What I wouldn't give for a fresh vegetable from Minhya's garden."

Rayek headed back to Leetah's hut. Entering he announced,

"I'm going to speak with Savah."

"The Barbarians asked us not to, and we agreed."

"You did, not me."


	6. Chapter 6

Leetah stayed standing, alone in her hut after Rayek left. There was one secret that she had not shared with him, but it horrified her. When she had touched the injured barbarian to heal him she had felt it immediately. Something that was embedded in his blood, woven into the fibers of his being. It seemed akin to what she senses in their jackal-beasts. Something that heightened the senses, and caused the brain to be immersed in the present. It provided the skills to survive, and thrive, in such a savage place as the forest. But, for all it gave it slowly drew away that ability to survive, decaying the body with age, and leading to an inescapable death. The strangers were mortal. Leetah had always seen herself as young, only at the beginning of what she hoped would be a long life. But, she was old, and to the strangers her youth would be the beginnings of their decline. She felt like the word barbarian suited them especially well as she now understood this.

Nightfall and Redlance reached the Holt reached the Holt as the Wolfriders were getting ready to go to sleep. They were greeted by the others as they entered the Holt's clearing. Some of the Wolfriders noticed how Nightfall looked more alive than she had in a long time, and how Redlance sat up straight, with a much healthier skin tone. Both of them looked joyful, even though they brought back no game. They soon disappeared to their den.

Minyah walked behind her zwoot, plowing the rich soil, and then planting the seeds. Her hopes were that they would be able to gather at least one harvest, however the cold, strange white dust that fell from the sky concerned her. She nearly missed the elf watching her from behind one of the distant hills. When the elf realized it had been spotted it quickly turned and darted into the forest. However, as she watched it leave Minyah realized it only resembled and elf in stature, but was much taller, and broader than any she had ever seen. Suddenly afraid she worked to lose the plow from the zwoot, and lead it back to the village as quickly as she could. Handing the reins to another villager she turned and ran towards the Mother of Memory's hut. Her eyes drilled into her target as she ran, and then burst into the hut, startling Rayek and the Mother of Memory, who were deep in conversation.

"I saw strange creatures Mother of Memory!" She gasped. "They walked as we do, but were so large!" Minyah finished breathlessly. The Mother of Memory's eyes widened in fear. Rayek's growled.

"Humans."

Rayek had entered Savah's hut earlier. He strode in, characteristically grim. Savah had smiled, slightly amused and wondering what had perturbed him. Rayek had looked her straight in the eye and Savah became aware that something more serious was happening.

"I found other elves." Savah was speechless so Rayek continued on. "They met me in the woods, there were two of them, a lad and a maiden. However they were barbaric; they were dressed in animal skins and rode on jackle-beasts which they called wolves. They bore fierce weapons. Their skin was the colour of child's teeth and their hair was lighter than any I have ever seen. The lad was badly injured and the maiden begged me for help." Savah had recovered from her initial shock to be able to question Rayek.

"Did you take them to Leetah?" Rayek knew that Savah's compassionate nature would overrule the potential danger of inviting strangers into the Sunfolk's village. He nodded and continued.

"Yes, but I blindfolded them and made them leave behind their weapons. Leetah healed the lad and then they left, but not before expressing their thankfulness and with a promise to repay her." Savah smiled as she heard this last part.

"I wonder how they might try to do that." Rayek nodded in agreeance.

"I, Leetah and you,Savah, are the only ones who know of this."

"Very good. I am glad you came to me, but I believe we should keep it between us for now. At least, until we understand more about these folk. Do you think they will return?" Rayek shrugged,

"I don't know." Then his face became grim. "They spoke about humans." Savah felt her breath catch. "They claimed that humans were responsible for the lad's injuries. The maiden also insisted the wolves stayed with us through the forest to protect us from humans. I have never seen one in all my time in the forest, but the barbarians seemed to fear them very much." Savah had closed her eyes, her face full of painful memories. In a whisper she responded,

"So they still hate us even after all this time. What a pity." It was just then that Minyah startled them as she barged into the hut. Her exclamation confirmed their fears. The humans were definitely a threat, and now they knew about them.

"You did WHAT?!" Cutter's outraged yell perpetrated the Holt. Nightfall shrunk and Redlance winced. The elders sat around them, worried but also curious. "Do you know what could have happened? How did you know that they wouldn't attack you, or capture you?" Cutter had been on edge ever since he had recognized Leetah. Recognition's denial had eaten away at him; he couldn't sleep, and he could barely eat. All this wore his patience thin, and Cutter's temper was much more prone to flaring up. Now his anger and frustration with Nightfall and Redlance burned, but their unrepentant attitudes were what irked him the most. Seeing that Redlance especially seemed mostly unaffected by his words he felt his rage blow.

"How could you disobey me again after what happened the last time? We already put our lives at risk to rescue you once, and now you could have put the whole tribe in danger!" Cutter felt a strange sense of satisfaction as he saw that his words had struck home. Redlance looked as if he had been struck. For a moment everyone was silent. Then Treestump spoke,

"Cutter, if the humans were chasing them then they didn't have many options, and if the strangers willingly healed Redlance then they probably won't attack us. In fact, if they really are friendly we could profit from trading with them. They seem much less devious than the trolls and have many new materials for clothing," Moonshade nodded eagerly at that. "I think we should approach them in friendship." Treestump settled back, arms crossed. Strongbow disagreed. Standing, he scowled at Treestump.

**What about the hunter with magic? We would put ourselves at risk blindly trusting them! We don't know if there aren't others with similar powers.**

**But Nightfall said the hunter couldn't even send,** Skywise added.

"What about the humans?" The question came from Clearbrook. "The Strangers are loud enough, and in the open that it's a miracle the humans haven't seen them yet. They will soon enough though. Could we stand by and watch as they are massacred? It's not the Way."

"If we try to protect them we would be putting ourselves at risk." it was One-Eye who spoke. Cutter put his head in his hands. It was a confusing mess to his exhausted brain. Treestump saw how drained his nephew was and called for everyone to disperse. Once the others were gone Treestump turned to Cutter.

"Lad, you need sleep before you can make a decision. You know, we will support you in whatever you decide."

"Thanks Treestump." Treestump squeezed Cutter's shoulder.

"You're welcome lad." Treestump almost left, but then he stopped. **Will you tell them, Redlance, and Nightfall, that you knew?** Cutter sighed again.

**I don't know if I can. After I blew up at them like that…** Treestump nodded understandably.

**When you're ready then.**

Nightfall and Redlance laid in their den. Nightfall felt her lifemate's agonized mood, and she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around her.

**What's wrong?** Redlance sighed dejectedly.

**Were we wrong to go to them? Was I completely selfish?**

**Beloved, it was my decision. I was the one who chose to go.**

**But I was never sorry, I never thought about what it could mean for the rest of the tribe. I never thought about disobeying Cutter.**

**You know what would have happened if we had not done it.**

**Yes…**

**What's done is done Beloved. Don't dwell in the past, it's not the Way. You are healed! Revel in it!**

**You're right.** Redlance ran his hands through her hair. **My beautiful Nightfall.**

The next night Cutter had come to a decision. "I will take Treestump, One-Eye, Strongbow, Scouter, Skywise, Woodlock and Pike to go to the strangers and speak with them. We will warn them about the humans, and talk about possible trade. I want everyone else to stay near the Holt until we return," Cutter looked hard at Redlance and Nightfall as he said this. Within the next few minutes the elves had everything ready ready and Cutter lead them out, into the forest. They road until the Stranger's camp wa nearly in view before Cutter held up his hand to signal a halt. Before they went any further he explained his plan.

**Skywise, Pike and Treestump and I will approach the Strangers. Strongbow, Woodlock, Scouter and One-Eye, I want you to stay in the trees. Will still don't know if we can trust these elves,** Cutter nodded at Strongbow. **That's why I want you to stay hidden, ready to act if things go awry. I will warn the Strangers about the humans, talk about potential trading, and try to understand how the Strangers live. We won't waste any time in leaving once that is done.** Cutter felt his tribesmen's affirmative sendings. Strongbow, One-Eye, Woodlock, and Scouter took off to border the camp, hidden in the trees. Cutter began to lead the others into the Stranger's camp. He felt vulnerable, experiencing twinges of nervousness. He hadn't seen the healer-maiden since he had first scouted out the Stranger's camp, and was unsure how he would react to seeing her a second time.


	7. Capter 6

Zanthee sighted his target. A squirrel was perched on a branch a stone throw's away. He slipped a smooth pebble into his sling pouch and slowly raised his hand to swing the sling. The sling made a soft whup whup sound as it circled over Zanthee's head, but just as he was about to let the stone flight his eyes glimpsed a company of shaggy animals approaching. He dropped the sling, not wanting to betray his position to these newcomers. Shifting to try and see them better Zanthee saw that atop of each of the three animals perched an elf! Except they were different from any other elves he had ever seen. Their skin was pale, and their clothing rough. Zanthee hid and watched as they passed him unawares, not in any kind of hurry. They were headed towards the village! He ran in the direction opposite to the passing elves, and hoped to make it to the village before they arrived.

Zanthee skidded to a stop in front of Rayek, and in between gasps for breath he recounted all he had seen. He was shocked when Rayek seemed unsurprised, but only narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"We have to hide, prepare to defend ourselves!" Zanthee couldn't believe his fellow villager's reaction. Rayek appeared to be considering something, but when he only seemed to be pondering some unspoken idea Zanthee impatiently turned to run and warn the Mother of Memory, or Suntoucher; whoever he found first. A second before he left Rayek grabbed his forearm, stopping him.

"How many elves did you say there were?"

"Three, and their beasts." Rayek nodded. "Alright. I'll warn Suntoucher, and you can warn Savah. We will gather all the lads of fighting age, and everyone else will hide beyond the hills."

"That is a decision for the Mother of memory or Suntoucher to make." Zanthee hated defying his friend, but his unswerving loyalty to the Sunfolk's leaders wouldn't let him do otherwise. Rayek countered him,

"We both know that I am the most qualified in defending our people. Once they hear my plan they will agree. We don't have time to bicker!" Zanthee nodded, satisfied, and ran off to find Suntoucher. Angrily Rayek cursed himself, for not better protecting the secret of the village's location. Somehow the two barbarians must have been able to track their route to the village despite the blindfolds.

Leetah gathered her things inconspicuously, and stayed with the group as they filed out of the village towards the hills. She was glad that Rayek was preoccupied with Savah, otherwise she knew his eyes would be trained on her, to assure himself that she was out of harm's way. Leetah meandered in the direction the others were going, letting most of them pass her until she was at the tail end of the group. Pretending to have forgotten something she turned to run back to her hut, and once she was sure she was out of sight of the others Leetah ducked into one of the huts at the back of the village. It was far enough to not be spotted, but if she pulled back the canvas door covering to peek through she would be able to hear and see everything that was going on. Leetah wasn't even completely sure why she was so desperate to see the barbarians. The part of her that wanted to reason it was the subconscious force of recognition was quickly pushed away. I just want to hear what the barbarians have to say Leetah lied to herself.

"You must hide yourself Savah!" Rayek was exasperated, and becoming more riled by the second. Savah sat calmly regarding him with quiet eyes that hid a spark of excitement.

"Rayek, I will speak with these strangers. They were not aggressive when you first brought them to us. I am the leader of the Sunfolk and will not shy away from my position." Savah's gaze softened when she saw Rayek's earnest concern. "But, if they are aggressive I will remove myself from the danger. And remember, I am not completely defenseless." Rayek looked away, unsatisfied, but knowing that Savah would not give. A shout from outside startled them, signaling that the barbarians had been spotted. Savah stood, and began to exit, but Rayek stepped in front of her, grabbing his spear. Savah acquiesced to having an escort and allowed him to lead her outside.


	8. Chapter 7

The three barbarians sat on their wolves at the edge of the Sunfolk's village. One of them, the one with a thick head of reddish hair looked around, openly curious, while the one with silver hair tried to better conceal his curiosity. The middle elf had long yellow-white hair, and sat up erect, the obvious leader of the three. Rayek scowled when he saw him, resenting his air of self assurance as he looked around the Sunfolk's village. Rayek briefly noted that the two barbarians who he had previously found in the forest were not with them. Perhaps it is because they were being punished by the the barbarian's leader, Rayek felt a twinge of sympathy. Savah began to approach the barbarians, and Rayek swore to himself silently, but stayed with her, holding his spear erect at his side.

"Hello forest cousins!" Savah greeted the barbarians. "We hope that you come here in peace. If you do we will show you open hospitality." Rayek knew that the rest of his people might be trusting enough to immediately befriend and open their homes to the barbarians, but he would not be so easily trusting. The barbarian's leader dismounted from his wolf and responded to Savah.

"I am Cutter, chief of the Wolfriders. We have lived and hunted in these woods for as long as our tribe has existed. Who are you, and why have you come to our forest?" Rayek felt a rising anger at these words. These barbarian's first words were to immediately stake their claim over the whole woods. Savah responded evenly.

"I am Savah, the "Mother of Memory" to my people the Sunfolk. It was my family who founded our first village in the burning waste after being driven out of a Green-Growing-Place like this one. My people the Sunfolk were again driven out of our home by a vicious sandstorm, forced to cross the desert and then the barren hills beyond. We have settled here because it is the first place that has offered us any kind of shelter, or provided for our needs."

Cutter nodded slowly and Rayek felt his gaze was scrutinizing Savah, but she seemed unaffected. Finally he spoke.

"We come to you in peace. The Wolfriders are willing to share and trade with you."

"I am glad to hear it. The Sunfolk, save for Rayek," she gestured to the hunter, "are not hunters. We are farmers, and will not often bother you by wandering through the forest. The soil here is rich and will do well to support our needs." Cutter nodded, grateful. Savah smiled, and Rayek recognized her diplomacy. The wolf-chief, Cutter, had not asked for the Sunfolk to stay out of the woods, but it was clear that the barbarians considered it to be their territory, and they were not inclined to share their forest home. Suddenly Cutter seemed to remember something important, and his tone changed to urgency.

"We have also come to warn you. Humans live in these woods. They hunt us in hopes to sacrifice us to their god, and will not be reasoned with. Too many of our number has died, or been wounded at their hands, and they recently tried to burn down the forest in hopes of wiping us out. We were able to stop them, but it hasn't quenched their hate. Living out in the open like this means that you will surely be spotted, and then attacked." Savah nodded her head sadly. Rayek tightened his grip in his spear. She responded,

"Unfortunately we seem to have have already been spotted, just shortly before you arrived. You are sure there is no way to reason with them, not even after all these years?" Cutter shook his head.

"No."

Leetah watched the exchange from her hiding spot in the hut. She had stopped listening when the lead barbarian had begun speaking. Tam Tam Tam this sound pounded in her head, it was inescapable. A drive within her wanted to push her to go to him, fulfill recognition, but she instead chose to run blindly the other way, towards her people in the hills. Thankfully no one noticed her flight except for the silver-haired companion of the wolf-chief, who gave no sign of seeing her.

Part of Cutter didn't want to say these next words, but he knew that he must, his conscience would never be clear otherwise. However, this rebellious part of him robbed the diplomacy from his words.

"You cannot protect yourselves from them. They will devastate and slaughter you if it comes to battle. The Sunfolk will need the help of the Wolfriders." Rayek's lip curled at the blunt, although correct assessment of the Sunfolk's strength.

"You speak as if your people have never had any trouble defending yourselves from the humans." he spat out. Savah gave him a slightly alarmed, and reproachful look, but Rayek's attention was focused on the barbarians. All three looked offended at his outburst but the auburn and silver haired ones showed it the most, Rayek noted that their hands moved automatically to rest on their weapons. Their leader chose to instead give off a more condescending air, but his eyes burned.

"You have no idea how we have suffered because of the five-fingered-ones. We have been dealing with the them for generations, and you have never even laid your eyes on one," Came Cutter's reply. Rayek drew himself up, staring down the wolf-chief. There was a tense moment where no one spoke, and then Zanthee found the courage to try and regain some peace.

"So... uh… Cutter, how do you propose that our two groups work together?" Cutter took a moment to refocus himself before answering.

"Keep your… animals," Cutter gestured at the zwoots, "packed and ready to flee into the plains with those who cannot fight. Any attack will most likely come from the forest because it offers the best cover. If you must flee focus on speed to escape. There is no cover for a great distance. The rest of you should keep your weapons ready, and close at hand. During these next few days one of our number will stay in the trees, near your village with their wolf-friend, ready to summon aid if there is need," Cutter finished.

Rayek watched the wolf-chief, and felt a searing indignation. The barbarian's plan was no more sophisticated than anything he could have created, yet they pretended that the Sunfolk were too ignorant to even be able conceive a plan to protect themselves. Rayek watched as Savah and Suntoucher soaked in his every word. He saw the barbarians' proud stances, and heard arrogance in their words. He could keep silent no longer, no matter how Savah would think of him.

"Why did you come Barbarian?! Are you here only to try and control my people as well as your own?!"

Everyone was silent, even Zanthee didn't dare to try and be diplomatic. Skywise's and Pike's hands that had only been resting on their weapons now gripped them tightly. Cutter's eyes lost all their condescending air, and blazed with blue fire. The Sunfolk looked fearfully at Rayek, not wanting to face any adversity from these fierce elves. Savah's expression was closed, not displaying any emotion, except for a slight twitch of discomfort. Cutter began to look to the trees, reestablishing mental connections with Strongbow, Woodlock, Treestump, Scouter and One-Eye. When none of the Sunfolk said anything more Cutter made up his mind. His fatigue mixed with his temper caused him to strike out mentally against the hunter, sending him a brutal mind-slap. The impact totally unexpected Rayek's hands shot to his head as he fell to his knees. Zanthee ran to his side, immediately checking if he was still breathing. Sensing that the situation could escalate quickly Suntoucher finally stepped in.

"Cutter, I think it would be best if our people stayed apart for now, and we met again in a few days time." Suntoucher tried to be firm without sounding commanding.

"Very well." The Wolfriders disappeared into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

The human’s camp had been swarming with activity since the strange, new elves had been spotted. The new Shaman, in his rage, had decreed that they would wipe out the pointed-eared-ones. Until then the tribe spent their time preparing for the looming battle.   
Even now the Shaman strode through the camp, surveying the work of his people. A woman kneeling on the ground watched him and noted the tense set to his shoulders, the suppressed fire in his eyes. After his mentor’s throat was pierced by the elven archer’s deadly arrowhead the fiery hatred for the pointed-eared-ones that was built by his mentor now raged since his death. The woman turned her eyes away from the Shaman, and back to the spearhead she was sharpening for the warriors’ use.   
That night the sky was clear and the stars bright above the human’s camp. The woman rose from her work, feeling her muscles protest as they were forced out of the position they had held for the last few hours. The wind whistled in the leaves, gently teased her hair, and brushed her bare arms. Most of the tribe was already asleep, worn out from the long days of work. The woman looked at her hut with a sense of foreboding. Light and voices flowed out of many of the other ones, but hers stood incongruously dark and silent. She remembered the time when she had shared the hut with her “Man,” Tabak. She had been so proud that such a strong man would choose her as his mate, and then had become prouder still as he had distinguished himself over the other hunters and was given an honoured position by the Shaman. But that had all ended at the slice of a sword in his ribs. Now she was alone, and since she had no children she had no one to protect her, and because she was barren, she did not think that another man would choose her again. She had spent every night cold and every day alone since then. Now the thought of returning once more to her empty hut filled her with grief. The idea that the rest of her life would stretch on, lonely and lorded over by a hate-filled Shaman was to much to bear, and with a low cry she turned and ran from the camp, into the forest.  
Under her bare feet twigs snapped, leaves crunched and small stones were sent flying. Branches caught on her hair and animal-skin clothes. Desperate, the woman continued to run for kilometers, unaware of her direction. Above her an owl soundlessly took flight, and beyond her the river rushed in the distance. The night was still and clear, so still that keen ears could have heard her flight from far away, and sharp eyes could have glimpsed her figure through the trees. 

**She comes too close.** Treestump’s eyes trailed the woman as she ran nearer. From his hidden perch in the tree he subtly slipped off the leather skin that fit around his axe head, exposing the sharp metal beneath. The woman had nearly reached the edge of the human’s hunting grounds. Soon she would be entering the Wolfrider’s territory and moving on towards the Holt.   
**Do you think we could get her to turn around somehow, without alerting her of our presence?** Redlance sent from beside him, loosely holding his spear. His stomach clenched as he thought, If only my powers had come already, then I could do exactly that.   
Treestump looked thoughtful for a moment. **She seems quite distressed. The humans never wander during the night, rarely go places alone, and she makes no attempt of secrecy…** Treestump’s sending was cut off as something else moved in the brush below the two elves. As stealthily as an elf, a lithe figure slipped out into view. The moonlight illuminated the creature’s long, ivory teeth. Four paws carried the beast forwards and a long, feline tail followed behind.   
Redlance felt a stirring of memory pierce the “Now.” **A long-tooth!** Treestump’s eyes narrowed.   
The cat was obviously hunting. It’s hungry belly driving it to latch on to the scent-trail left by the unsuspecting woman. It had not yet noticed the two elves watching from above it.


End file.
